Slash HPDM
by Carrymaxwell
Summary: Heu...premier slash alors soyez indulgent


Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Y'en a pas vraiment  
  
Genre : Lemon  
  
One-shot  
  
Bonne lecture...  
  
Harry et Drago se trouvaient dans une pièce confortable oû des coussins étaient disposés un peu partout  
  
- On est où ? demanda le Griffondor. - Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Potter ? répliqua Malefoy.  
  
Le deux élèves passèrent la chambre au peigne fin pour essayer de trouver une sortie quelconque. Après une demi-heure de fouille où tous les oreillers avaient changer de place, les deux garçons revinrent au milieu de la pièce, bredouilles.  
  
- Rien, dit Harry. - Rien, fut la réponse de Drago.  
  
Le Serpentard regarda le Griffondor et vit que ses yeux s'étaient voilés, il était triste. Drago en eut mal au cœur et alla demander ce qui n'allait pas à Harry.  
  
- Harry, tu vas bien ? - T'occupe pas de ça, répondit le brun.  
  
Le blond décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait pris Harry dans ses bras pour le consoler.  
  
- Malefoy ? - Hn ? - Tu fais quoi, demanda le Griffondor ne reconnaisant pas son ennemi. - Uh..., il relâcha immédiatement le brun se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait.  
« Bordel !!!Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?? ».  
  
Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un corps chaud se blottissant dans  
ses bras.  
  
- Harry ? Heu...Potter ? - Garde-moi dans tes bras. Je me sens bien.  
  
Drago sourit tendrement puis s'assied, Harry le rejoignant dans les  
coussins, puis le blond ressaira son étreinte autour du corps de Harry.  
  
- Je te l'ai jamais dit mais...je t'aime, avoua le Serpentard au Griffondor.  
  
Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond énorme dans sa poitrine. - Drago, c'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire ? - Oui, j'ai jamais été aussi sincère. - Drago, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit le brun absorbé par le regard bleu- gris du blond.  
  
Le Griffondor se rapprocha encore du Serpentard, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se frolant. Puis dans un élan de désir, les deux élèves se rapprochèrent et soudèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser. Drago demanda l'accès à la bouche de Harry. Celui-ci le laissa entrer et enfin leur deux langues purent se rencontrer. Elles dansèrent ensemble un long moment et les deux garçons explorèrent longtemps la bouche l'un de l'autre. Il se séparèrent après quelques minutes qui leur parurent une éternité.  
  
- Tu pense quoi de notre situation ? demanda Drago.  
  
Harry voyant où il voulait en venir répondit :  
  
- Nous sommes enfermés, personne ne sait où nous sommes et la pièce est confortable, pourquoi ne pas en profité ? - J'allais te le demandé.  
  
Drago pris possessions des lèvres de Harry puis après l'avoir embrassé, picora son cou de petits baiser bien placés. Le brun, lui, mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du blond puis lécha et embrassa la nuque du Serpentard. Ils se couchèrent parmis les coussins et plongèrent leur regard dans leur vis-à-vis.  
  
- Je t'aime, murmura Harry - Mon amour, chuchota Drago.  
  
Le brun étant dessous se laissa faire. Le jeune Malefoy retira lentement la chemise de son amour et embrassa sa peau légèrement bronzée. Quand la malheureuse chemise fut tombé et envoyé dans un coin de la pièce, Drago s'arrêta et admira le magnifique torse s'offrant à lui. Celui-ci était musclé grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch et légèrement bronzé dut au soleil d'été.  
  
- Tu est magnifique, murmura Drago.  
  
Harry rougit puis il décida qu'il avait le droit d'observer le torse de son aimé alors il déboutonna la chemise du blond puis passa ses mains sur toute cette peau offerte. Il enleva le morceau de tissu et l'envoya voir ailleurs.  
  
- Pressé ? demanda le Serpentard avec un sourire. - Je te veux tout de suite, j'attend depuis si longtemps. - Ne sois pas si pressé. L'amour est une potion qu'il faut préparé, le plaisir, c'est pareil.  
  
Harry sourit à l'explication de Drago.  
  
- Tu es très beau quand tu sourit comme ça, complimenta le blond.  
  
Le brun rougit encore une fois et le Serpentard repris où il s'était arrêté dans ses caresses. Il titilla les tétons du jeune garçon sous lui et caressait son ventre d'une main. Harry frissonna sous les caresses ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le bonheur du jeune Malefoy. Le Griffondor commençait de gémir de plaisir et Drago descendait de plus en plus. Il se trouvait au niveau du nombril quand il remonta pour embrassé Harry qui ne le laissa pas redescendre mais qui lui picora le cou puis passa sa langue sur la peau pâle du Serpentard et cherchant les endroits sensibles. Le brun mordilla tendrement les deux petits bout de chair rose dressé puis picora de baisers les clavicules. N'étant toujours pas rassasiés du torse de son compagnon, il descendit jusqu'au nombril en laissant ses mains errés sur les côtes de Drago et inséra sa langue dans le petit creux faisant frissonner de plaisir le blond. Après cela, il remonta jusqu'au cou pâle et suça la peau pour y laisser une marque rouge. Drago repris les choses en mains à ce moment-là et décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il déboutonna d'une main le jeans enserrant le sexe de son aimé tout en embrassant avec fougue, passion et désir Harry. Le blond fit glisser le pantalon du Griffondor jusqu'à ces chevilles puis il l'envoya balader avec les chaussettes dans un coin de la pièce. Le jeune Potter se retrouva en boxer (noir) et il se sentit frissonné de froid.  
  
- Froid ? demanda Drago. - Un peu. - Alors on va faire monter la température, dit Drago avec un sourire.  
  
Harry ôta le pantalon de toile noir(moulant) de Drago et celui-ci se retrouva en boxer et chaussettes. Les chaussettes n'étant pas admise en ce moment se retrouvèrent ainsi que le pantalon à l'autre bout de la chambre. Drago s'occupa de son cher Griffondor. Il caressa le corps de son compagnon passant du visage eu torse en deux secondes. Harry eut l'impression que Drago avait cents mains le parcourant. Il gémit de pure plaisir lorsque Drago posa sa main sur son boxer à l'endroit de son sexe. Le blond compris alors que Harry ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps. Il baissa le boxer noir et découvrit le sexe gonflé où deux- trois gouttes de spermes perlaient déjà à son extrémité.  
  
- Prend-moi...maintenant..., supplia Harry  
  
Drago ôta son boxer blanc et l'envoya rejoindre le reste des vêtements. Chacun admira le corps de l'autre. Drago passa sa main sur la joue de Harry.  
  
- Drago...,supplia le brun.  
  
Le blond compris la supplique et se mit au travail pour préparer Harry. Le Serpentard embrassa tendrement le brun puis après s'être séparer, Drago donna ses doigts au Griffondor pour qu'il les humecte. Harry les prit en bouche et les suça pour pouvoir les humecter correctement. Quand le blond jugea qu'ils étaient assez « mouillés », il les retira de la bouche de son compagnon.  
  
- Prêt ? - Prêt, répondit le brun.  
  
Drago embrassa le jeune sorcier tout en introduisant un de ses doigts dans son intimité. Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur, étouffé par le baiser. Le blond continua a embrassé son aimé mais il ne bougea pas sa main le temps que le brun s'habitue à sa présence. Après quelques minutes, Harry s'étant habituer à cette présence en lui, fit signe à Drago que cela allait. Le jeune Malefoy inséra ensuite un autre doigt puis encore un et s'arrêta. Harry s'habitua petit-à-petit à la présence en lui et après quelques minutes commença un léger va-et-viens pour signaler à Drago qu'il était prêt à le recevoir. Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et se contenta de passer sa langue sur la verge tendue de son ami. Harry poussa des gémissements de pure plaisir puis le blond lécha l'extrémité du gland de son compagnon qui poussa alors un râle rauque. Drago ne cessait de toucher, carresser, sucer, et titiller tous le corps et les sens de Harry et faisait monter son plaisir. Harry ne savait plus où il était, toutes ces sensations lui faisaient perdre la tête mais il aimait ça il ne pensais plus à tout les problèmes qu'il avait, il ne pensait qu'à ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien, à ces yeux bleu- gris, envoutant, à ces lèvres douces comme de la soie, à ce souffle se mélangeant au sien. Plus rien ne comptait sauf ça et cette chaleur. Le blond voyant que le Griffondor atteindrait l'orgasme dans peu de temps, décida de le pénétrer maintenant. Il entra doucement en lui et attendit que la douleur que ressentait Harry se soit atténuer. Puis il commença à bouger et à effectuer un long va-et-vient. Le plaisir de Harry augmenta. Drago accéléra son mouvement de hanches et pénétra plus pronfondément son Griffondor. Ses mains parcourant tour à tour, toujours le corps du brun. Les deux adolescents sentirent leur orgasme approché et Drago redoubla d'énergie pour satisfaire Harry. Après un temps qui leur parurent une éternité mais plein de plaisir, Drago se libéra en Harry et celui-ci se libéra en même temps que son amour. Il poussèrent tout deux un cri de pure jouissance, atteignat l'orgasme en même temps. Le blond à bout de force s'effondra sur son amant. Il réussi pourtant à sortir du brun et à attraper leur cape pour les recouvrir tout deux. Ils s'endormirent nu, heureux et dans un sommeil où seul les amoureux peuvent aller.  
  
Fin  
  
Carry :......  
  
Note : C'est mon premier, tout premier slash ! ! ! ! Alors soyez indulgents.  
  
Rewiew pleaseeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! !^^ 


End file.
